


Under the Mistletoe

by Breadstick_child



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, I love these idiots so much, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mistletoe, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also get out of here with your "stop writing christmas fics it's november" speech, i don't wanna hear it, i just wanted to write my idiots in december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_child/pseuds/Breadstick_child
Summary: It's December in Night Vale. An unsuspecting Carlos gets kissed underneath the mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

Carlos shuffled out to the kitchen one morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, reaching to get a mug for his coffee. Little did he know that Cecil was already up and waiting for him. It was late December, and he walked directly underneath a sprig of mistletoe.  
Before he could move again, someone walked up behind him. It was Cecil, and he felt his husband’s lips on his before being gently picked up off of his feet, spun around, and placed back down again.  
“Mmm...was that really necessary?” Carlos chuckled.  
“Yes, doll.” Cecil replied, kissing him softly again.


End file.
